Bad Romance
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Continuação de Poker Face. Lisbon chega ao CBI cheia de coisas para fazer. Ainda tinha aqueles relatórios para entregar... O que a lembra da noite anterior, com Patrick Jane. Jisbon, Lisbon POV.


Bad Romance

The Mentalist – Fanfiction

_Continuação de __**Poker Face**__, mais uma vez inspirada pela Lady Gaga e sob o ponto de vista da Teresa Lisbon._

_

* * *

  
_

Entrei correndo no prédio do CBI, virando o pulso para olhar o relógio. Nove horas da manhã. Quase uma hora atrasada. Droga! Apertei os botões do elevador várias vezes, mesmo sabendo que isso não o faria chegar mais rápido. Nos poucos segundos de espera, lembrei-me da noite anterior. De Patrick e eu, sozinhos. Havíamos nos separado por volta de três horas da manhã e, claro, eu mal havia conseguido dormir depois disso. Ficava deitada na cama de olhos abertos, lembrando de cada cena, cada momento. Patrick e eu nos abraçando. Nos beijando. Fazendo amor em cima dos relatórios.

Os relatórios! Droga, havia me esquecido deles!

Entrei no elevador olhando fixamente para baixo, pensando em todos os relatórios que ainda precisava revisar e assinar – coisa que deveria ter feito na noite anterior, ao invés de ficar nos braços de Patrick Jane. Aqueles braços... Balancei a cabeça, tentando me concentrar apenas nas tarefas que precisava completar durante o dia. Quando as portas começaram a se fechar, uma pessoa entrou correndo. Murmurei um "bom dia" com o canto da boca, apenas por educação, e continuei olhando para abaixo, absorta em meus próprios pensamentos. Havia tanta coisa para fazer hoje!

"E um muito bom dia para você também, Lisbon."

Levantei o rosto. A porta do elevador se fechou e, à minha frente, encontrava-se ninguém mais que o motivo de minha insônia. Patrick Jane.

Abri a boca para responder, mas não consegui emitir som algum. Ele exibia seu sorriso radiante e eu podia sentir o delicioso cheiro de seu perfume.

"Como você está nessa linda manhã?"

Minha cabeça doía. Queria agarrá-lo ali e arrancar suas roupas novamente. Não! Precisava afastar esses pensamentos de qualquer modo. Esfreguei as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

"Com dor de cabeça. E você?"

"Eu estou ótimo."

Havíamos chegado ao nosso andar. A porta do elevador se abriu e saí, apressada, evitando-o. Os acontecimentos da última noite pulsavam em minha cabeça, como um _flashback_, e não queria lidar com isso agora.

Van Pelt passou por mim, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Lisbon. Tudo bem?"

"Claro que está tudo bem", desconfiei. Normalmente ela não era tão receptiva nas primeiras horas da manhã. "E com você?"

"Tudo bem, também", ela respondeu, sentando-se à sua mesa.

Sentei-me também, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, ainda esfregando as têmporas.

"Ei, chefe", era Rigsby. "Está tudo bem com você?"

Será possível que todos haviam tirado o dia para me irritar?

"Claro que está tudo bem. Está tudo ótimo! Por que todos estão me perguntando isso hoje?"

"Bem, é que... Você está com uma cara de quem não dormiu direito essa noite."

"Pois eu dormi sim. Estou ótima."

Que papo era aquele? Será que eles desconfiavam do que havia acontecido na noite passada? Será que... não... Jane não contaria a eles. Não se tivesse amor à própria vida.

Devia ter ligado e avisado que estava doente. Mas tinha tanta coisa para fazer! Aqueles relatórios deveriam ter sido entregues uma hora atrás. Mas não conseguia me concentrar. Levantei-me.

"Vou pegar uma xícara de café. E você, volte ao seu trabalho."

"Sim, senhora", Rigsby sorriu, batendo uma continência. Ignorei aquilo e me dirigi à cozinha.

Peguei minha xícara no armário e tirei a jarra da cafeteira, com o café fumegando. Comecei a me servir.

"Lisbon."

Dei um pulo, espirrando café na minha blusa. Estreitei os olhos.

"Jane."

"Desculpe, não queria te assustar." Ele pegou um guardanapo e começou a esfregá-lo na frente da minha blusa. Relutantemente, afastei sua mão.

"Pode deixar."

Ele jogou o guardanapo na lata de lixo e recostou-se na porta, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e um olhar preocupado.

"Está tudo bem com você, Lisbon?"

"Pela última vez, está tudo ótimo! Só estou com dor de cabeça, está bem?"

"Tá... É que você meio que me ignorou no elevador."

"Hm", resmunguei, tomando um gole de café.

"Meio não. Você me evitou mesmo."

Coloquei a xícara na pia e o encarei.

"O que você quer, Jane?"

"Você sabe o que eu quero. E você também quer."

"Jane..."

"Eu achei que após a noite passada você iria me tratar diferente."

"Jane, por favor... Vamos esquecer a noite passada. Aquilo foi um deslize. Não vai acontecer de novo. Não _pode_ acontecer de novo. Somos colegas de trabalho, não podemos ter nenhum envolvimento desse tipo."

"Acho que isso responde a pergunta que eu havia lhe feito ontem."

"Sim. Assunto encerrado. Agora, vamos seguir adiante, ok? Tenho bastante trabalho para fazer e você está me atrapalhando."

Peguei a xícara de café novamente, pronta para começar o dia. Ele estava bloqueando a porta e não se moveu.

"Com licença", pedi, evitando seus olhos novamente.

"Lisbon."

Levantei a cabeça. Meu Deus, aqueles olhos! Não suportava olhar para eles.

"O quê?"

"Você pode _achar_ que acredita em tudo isso que você falou, mas eu _sei_ que você pensa diferente."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Disso."

Ele me empurrou para trás, abraçando-me, enquanto sua boca abria a minha e nossas línguas se encontravam. Senti meu corpo mole e deixei-me envolver por seus braços, esquecendo-me da xícara em minha mão, que se despedaçou ao cair, espalhando café pelo chão. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Parecia que havia se passado semanas desde a última vez em que estivemos juntos, ao invés de horas.

Olhei para Jane, querendo dizer alguma coisa especial naquele momento, algo para remediar o modo como o havia tratado antes, mas acabei me fixando no que estava atrás dele. Rigsby e Van Pelt nos olhavam do canto da porta, ele de olhos arregalados, ela com um sorriso malicioso.

"Vocês, voltem ao trabalho, AGORA!"


End file.
